Nowhere But Desolation
by SparkDip
Summary: After the tragic event of Dipper's disappearance, Mabel returns to Gravity Falls three years later to find him. Will Mabel find her brother? Will everything change after her return? *NO PINECEST*
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_Gravity Falls, Oregon, a mysterious place where the paranormal and magic is._

_Two optimists twins named, Dipper and Mabel Pines are staying at their Great Uncle's for the summer. One day, Dipper uncovers a mysterious book labeled #3. He learned about Gravity Fall's dark side and the book warned him to __**Trust No One. **__Ever since he found journal #3, he and Mabel have been in insane, abnormal adventures such as meeting a fraud psychic, gnomes, ghosts and much more. One day, a tragic event happened to the twins that they would never forget…_

_The two Pine twins were going on an adventure; they wanted to discover another supernatural creature before they leave. Yes, today they were going to leave Gravity Falls and come back in three years. Dipper and Mabel were really sad about leaving because they really liked it there but they knew it was time to go home soon. The Pine twins were in a deep eerie forest discovering a rare creature that said to grant a wish._

"_Dipper, are you sure this is the location?" Mabel asked._

"_Yeah, I checked the book, it should be here,"_

_Dipper took out his book and flipped to the page of the rare creature that they were searching for. _

"_Great, the creature will come out only at night," Dipper groaned._

"_But we will be leaving," Mabel whined._

_The twins groaned and then headed back to the shack. Until, everything turned gray and then the twins saw a yellow isosceles yellow triangle with a black hat and bowtie._

"_Bill!" The twins exclaimed._

"_We meet again Shooting Star and Pine Tree!" _

"_What do you want?" Mabel muttered._

"_Well, I need one of you guys to come with me," Bill said._

"_Why should we come with you? You went inside of our great uncle's mind you demon!" Dipper spattered. _

_Suddenly, Bill started to turn into a red big gigantic triangle which started to scare the twins._

"_YOU ARE COMING WITH ME OR ELSE I WILL SEPARATE YOU!" Bill demanded._

"_No!" The twins replied._

"_So be it, Shooting star you are coming with me," Bill announced._

_Bill used his demonic powers to grab Mabel and then headed to a gray portal until…_

"_Wait," Dipper sighed._

"_What is it Pine Tree?" _

"_Take me instead, leave her be," _

"_What? No! Dipper don't!" Mabel screamed._

"_Sorry Mabel, I want you to be safe and who knows what Bill will do to you," he sighed._

"_Ok then, Pine Tree you're coming with me!"_

_Bill grabbed Dipper and put Mabel back on the ground then headed to the portal._

"_Pine Tree, any last words?" Bill added before him and Dipper leave._

"_Mabel, goodbye… forever," Dipper sniffed._

_Bill and Dipper entered the portal and vanished._

"_Dipper…" _

_Mabel started to cry and rushed to the Mystery Shack._

_Mabel was in her and Dipper's room crying for numerous hours until Grunkle Stan comes in the room._

"_What's the matter kid?" Stan asked._

"_Dip…Dipper is gone," Mabel muttered._

"_How did he vanish?" _

"_Bill, Bill took him," _

_Stan started to remember that this has happen the same to his twin brother Stanley._

_He and Stanley were trying to fight Bill to keep him away from the portal._

_Stanly was just like Dipper, very protective, he sacrificed himself to go with Bill and disappear forever._

_Stan wanted to tell Mabel the truth that he was collecting the books to activate the portal to help defeat Bill but he decided not to. Grunkle Stan comforted Mabel until her parents came._

_Mabel said a sad goodbye and left with her parents. Her parents were very devastated that Dipper was gone and couldn't be found._


	2. Changes and Sleepover

_**3 years prior…**_

Mabel is 15 years old and went to Piedmont High School. After Dipper's disappearance, she was doleful. Lots of her friends ask her why she was upset but Mabel doesn't want to talk about it. She had many friends that tried to help her cheer her up but she was miserable Mabel. On the last day of school, Mabel finally tells one of her friends why she was sad.

"Mabel, why are you sad? You've been like that ever since 7th grade," her friend, Tara said.

"Tara, the reason why I'm upset is that, my brother disappeared," Mabel sighed.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, in the summer, I stayed at a place called Gravity Falls. It's a mysterious place but when it was our last day, Dipper sacrificed himself and went with a demon named Bill after we refused to go with him,"

"Well, you're going back to Gravity Falls, right?" Tara cheered.

"Yeah, but he's gone forever since he went with Bill to a weird portal,"

"Hey, don't give up try to find him no matter what and fight of Bill!"

"You're right! Thanks Tara!" Mabel exclaimed.

The bell rang and Mabel rushed to the bus and then rushed home. She was ready and excited since she would see her friends, Candy, Grenda, Soos, Mermando and Wendy.

She was waiting at a bus stop and waved to her parents. She went inside the bus and took a seat. Mabel was looking at the passengers, some were asleep, some were just staring at the window and some were reading. As the bus took off, Mabel began to read a book and then fell asleep.

When Mabel awoke from her nap, it was her stop. Mabel got her stuff and stepped off the bus. She headed into the Mystery Shack where her great uncle Stan greeted her. Mabel went to the room that she stayed in three summer years ago. She unpacked her things and said a warm hi to Wendy.

"What's up dork?" she replied.

"Hey Wendy, did you get your driver's license yet?"

"I finally did!" Wendy exclaimed.

"How many times did it take you to get your driver's license?'

"Err, I guess 29," Wendy smirked.

Mabel chuckled and then headed into the town. Everything seem pretty normal ever since she returned but then she saw her arch enemy, Pacifica Northwest. For some reason, she wasn't mocking people like she did three years ago. Pacifica then noticed Mabel and walked up to her.

"Hi Mabel!" exclaimed and optimists Pacifica.

"Uh, hi," Mabel replied awkwardly.

"Listen Mabel, I'm so sorry that I made fun of you a while back. I don't know why I did it though," Pacifica muttered.

This changed Mabel, she remembered that a while ago, Pacifica used to humiliate her in public. But now, she is apologizing to her and it looked like she was serious.

Mabel smiled and accepted her apology and then the two hung out.

Mabel saw her best friends, Grenda and Candy after hanging out with Pacifica.

The three of them had a wacky sleepover and talked about boys the whole night.

The next day, the room was a mess! Pizza, glitter, posters, you name it!

"What happened?' Mabel sleepily asked.

Grenda was in the closet with mysterious lip stick markings on her face.

"I don't know what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!"

Candy and Grenda left after cleaning up the room and their selves and said goodbye to Mabel.


	3. The Origin Of The Stan Brothers

Dipper was now the same age has Mabel. But he was stuck in a desolated, gray, empty world. Dipper strived for food and water but he couldn't find anything in this empty world. For some reason, this world didn't allow anybody to die. Dipper was terribly skinny and dehydrated but wondered why he isn't dead yet. Dipper remembered why he wanted him or Mabel to come with him…

_Bill took Dipper into the portal and threw him on the ground._

"_What do you want with me?" Dipper asked._

"_Well Pine Tree, the reason why I wanted you is because I struck a deal with Gideon again. He said he will help me with something if I got rid of you. He then told me that you were the reason why you were disrupting with his and Shooting Star's relationship."_

"_Why couldn't you ask somebody else?" _

"_Really kid? Everybody in this town are complete imbeciles," _

"_You've got a point," Dipper replied._

"_Well Pine Tree, hope you like it here because you are staying here for eternity!" _

_Bill laughed maliciously and left. _

Dipper continued to walk hoping to find an exit yet again, Bill told him that there was no way out. Dipper ignored what he said and kept on walking. He came to a stop and found a shadow in the distance. Dipper ran to it revealing a replica of the Mystery Shack but the color was gray. Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack, he didn't find anybody then exit the shack. It was surprising that he finally found a place that looked familiar to him but didn't feel like he accomplished anything. He explored the rest of the imitated Gravity Falls. Once he reached Central Park, he found somebody that just looked like Stan.

"Stan" turned around and saw Dipper.

"Stan?" yelled an astonished Dipper.

_**Stanford and Stanley**_

_Stanford and Stanley were playful twins just like Dipper and Mabel._

_They spent their afternoons finding mysterious creatures that lived in Gravity Falls._

_Stanford had an idea and informed his twin that they should make a club._

_Stanley liked the idea and then tried to make an underground base for the club._

_They got help from their friends and family to help make the club. _

_Many joined the club because they knew that something abnormal was happening to Gravity Falls. They discussed about mysteries, ghosts and creatures that lived in their town. One day, Fiddleford McGucket suggested about making a journal about their discoveries, theories and conspiracies. Stanley liked the idea and allowed McGucket to write the books. Everything was going great until something tragic happened to Stanley._

_35 years_

_Stanley and Stanford were now grown ups, the club they created turned into a secret society. The underground base contained high tech computers, a big table and a big screen TV._

_Everybody agreed that they should keep this society a secret due to some reasons._

_When the Stan twins headed to the forest, they met an isosceles yellow triangle._

"_What the heck is that?" questioned a curious Stanford._

"_I don't know, a yellow floating Dorito?" chuckle Stanley._

"_I'm not a Dorito!" the triangle yelled._

"_My name is Bill Cipher; I want you guys to stop finding all the mysteries to Gravity Falls and buy gold!"_

"_Why should we help you, we don't even know who you are," Stanley said._

"_Have it your way then," Bill replied._

_Suddenly, Bill grew bigger and started to destroy Gravity Falls._

"_Wait, what are you doing?!" Stanford yelled._

"_I'm destroying your town, since you refused to buy gold,"_

"_This Dorito is a psycho" whispered Stanley._

_Stan and Stanley tried to stop Bill from preventing chaos to the town, but he was excessively powerful. He finally found the secret society and used laser beams from his eye to destroy it. _

"_You've got 8 months to buy gold or I will destroy Gravity Falls again!" Bill announced before he left._

_The society and Gravity Falls was a disaster, people began to clean which took about a couple of months to clean. McGucket secretly built a portal to try to stop Bill but then he also built the portal that lead to infinite worlds and gave mankind power. McGucket discovered that Bill might get to the portal and destroy Gravity Falls. He hid journal #2 and #3 and gave journal #1 to Stanford and left the society._

_Time was up and Bill came and noticed that there wasn't any gold._

_He also knew that there was a portal that lead to infinite worlds and then tried to find the portal._

_Stanford and Stanley tried to stop Bill again but then he took Stanley and threw him into a portal._

_Stanford was shocked and tried to beg Bill for his brother but Bill left._

_Stanford was deeply upset and then saw the portal McGucket built. He saw that he need the other 2 journals in order for the portal to work. Stanford then began to search for the journals in order to save his brother because it was believed that the portal will give you ultimate power. After Stan acquired the journals from Dipper and Gideon, he activated the portal but waited till it was the right time to go._


End file.
